Songbird
by Zeea
Summary: Michael and Maria are married, but he relizes things have changed


Title: Songbird  
Author: Zia  
Rating: This is nuthin pg? Maybe pg-13  
Summary: Song fic to Top of The World by the Dixie Chicks  
Author's Note: A friend told me about this song and thought it fit M&M really well so I decided to make it a fic 

  
Michael walked in the house quietly because he knew it was Devin's naptime. He heard a soft voice coming from the kitchen and walked through the living room and stopped in the doorway to the dining room. He saw Maria standing in front of the stove, cooking dinner. She was singing softly, and her hips were swaying to the silent beat in her own mind.

She didn't sing anymore. She hadn't for years. But seeing her now, he realized just how much she enjoyed her. Michael stood hidden from her view as she danced around kitchen singing while she cooked. Why didn't she do this more often? Michael wondered. 

Maria gasped and the glass in her hand slipped from her fingers. You scared me. She laughed quietly and knelt down and started picking up the large pieces of glass.

Michael hadn't even realized he'd moved into her view. Sorry. Why did you stop?

Maria looked up at him a little confused as she got up from the floor. Stop what? She asked grabbing the broom and sweeping up the smaller pieces.

You startled me. I didn't know you were home. You tend to stop doing things when people scare you. Maria smirked at him and dumped the glass in the garbage can.

I didn't mean now. I mean years ago. That's the first time I've heard you sing in five years.

I sing all the time. 

No you don't. Maria sighed.

Yeah I do Michael, I just prefer to do it when people aren't around. Maria glanced at Michael before moving quickly back to the stove and stirring the contents of the pan.

You used to sing in front of people all the time.

I sing for Devin.

You wanted to be a famous singer.

Things change Michael. We got married, and I got pregnant. And I was fourteen when I wanted to be a singer. Maria laughed and shook her head. I wouldn't change things. I love you, and Devin. Speaking of, do you want to go wake up him? Dinner is almost ready.

Michael stood there for a second, watching Maria. She had changed so much. She was still the beautiful woman he fell in love with so many years ago in that dark alley. But things changed so much over the years, she used to be outspoken, loud, she used to fight him. But that stopped a long time ago. Now she was more reserved, she was a mother, she didn't fight. Even if Michael tried to start something with her. Her spunk was gone. He broke her. He was the reason she didn't sing anymore. He didn't encourage her. He didn't realize how much it really meant to her, or what a big part of her life with was. It made her who she was.

Michael suddenly saw Maria in front of him, a smile playing on her lips. What is with you today? She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. I love you. Go wake up your son. Maria pulled away and he saw dinner already on the table. He was so caught up in his thoughts of her he lost track of time.

Michael walked down the hall to their son's room and got him out of bed and told him to go into the dinning room before he walked into the living room and sat down in a chair.

Maria called from the dinning room as she sat down at the table with Devin. Are you going to come eat?

I'm not hungry. Was his reply. He stared blankly at the TV, his mind trying to figure out what he was going to do to change things, to make Maria happy again. She was happy. But not like she was when she was seventeen. 

  
That night they climbed into bed together after putting Devin to bed, and Maria slid into Michael's arms and rested her head against his shoulder, and she quickly drifted off to sleep. But Michael stayed awake, staring at the ceiling, his mind still trying to figure out how to change things. Then it hit him. He smiled faintly and kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer.

  
Michael sat on the edge of the bed he shared with his wife, she was asleep, but the slightest noise would wake her up. He reached forward and touched her hair softly pushing it back from her face. She was this amazingly beautiful creature. Everything to him. His wife, his mother, his protector, his goddess. His life. Married four years ago, their son Devin came into the picture less then a year later. He didn't understand how he got so lucky to have this beautiful woman in his life. But his luck had run out.

Aren't you supposed to be at work? Maria asked drowsily. She remembered him leaving. He kissed her forehead, said he loved her and then left. She knew he did because she looked out the window at the pouring down rain and whispered drive safe' before she fell back asleep.

Michael nodded. He whispered. I had to tell you something.

Maria asked with a small smile.

I love you.

Love you too. She found his hand and squeezed it gently.

There's something else.

I want you to sing.

Sing. Next week, in Vegas, that place you sang in last time.

Michael what are you talking about?

I got them to give you another chance.

Michael stop wait no I'm not doing anything like that, I'm done with it.

I broke you.

Maria sat up quickly. What are you talking about?

Before you met me you had so much going for you. You were going to be a famous singer, and you were going to do so much. And then because of me, you didn't.

Because I love you. Being with you was more important. Michael shook his head.

Do this for me. Please. I can't be happy if you don't. I know singing makes you happy, and I know that you're happy with me and Devin, but you need more than family to make you happy.

Ok Michael. I'll go. Only if you and Devin go with me though.

I'll go everywhere with you. He leaned forward and kissed her temple. Go back to sleep. He whispered against her ear and laid her back on the bed and tucked her in. I love you Maria.

  
Maria woke up quickly hearing someone pounding frantically on the front door. She looked around the room for a second before getting up and walking down the hall to the living room. She pulled open the door and looked at Alex standing in front of her, his chest heaving, water dripping from his hair. Alex? Are you ok?

there's been an accident. Maria's heart stopped. he's asking for you.

What? Where?!

Down the street, he was driving to work. It's been raining all nightthe guy said he didn't see him.

Oh my god. Maria breathed before she took off running down the street. Oblivious to the fact that she was wearing a tank top and thin cotton pajama pants, and no shoes. She was soaked in seconds.

Maria froze seeing his motorcycle. A mangled piece of metal now. Across the intersection lay her husband, a soaked wet sheet covering his body. The rain washing away the puddle of blood that had formed beneath him. Maria felt dizzy. She whispered as she stumbled towards him.

Sheriff Valenti stopped her by gently grabbing her arm. Her eyes slowly moved to look up at him, and her whole world crashed down around her.

She screamed and her knees gave out. Jim wrapped his arms around her, and together they sunk to the cold asphalt. Maria couldn't stop screaming. Her husband was Jim rocked her gently back and forth, smoothing her hair down gently.

  
Maria sat in Michael's chair, her legs curled beneath her. They had just gotten back from the funeral. Her house was full. Amy, Jim, Kyle, Tess, Liz, Max, Alex, Isabel. All were there, trying to be supportive. When what she really wanted was to be alone. Maria honey the phone is for you. She heard someone say and slowly picked up the phone beside the chair.

Mrs. Guerin?

This is she. Not anymore. She wasn't Maria Guerin. She was alone.

Mrs. Guerin, this is Gregory McNeil, from the Blah, blah, blah. Maria wasn't listening to him. She couldn't stop thinking about Michael. Your husband called us a few days ago and scheduled a performance, and we remembered your performance a few years back and wanted to confirm that, and be sure that you'll be here next week.

I'm sorry, had he not informed you of this?

No he did I just right now isn't a good time.

Well Mrs. Guerin if you tell me when would be a better time, we are really looking forward to you being here.

Maria sat there in shock. He really did it. I'll be there Maria hung up the phone and looked at Alex as he walked over and sat down beside her.

Who was that?

Guy from that club we went to in Vegas when I sang. Michael did it again.

Did what?

He wanted to make me happy so he got them to let me sing.

Alex whispered seeing the tears rolling down her face.

he he's so amazing. He told me the day that morning before he left to go to work again that he wanted me to be happy, that he did that and next weekend me, him and Devin were going to go to Vegas and I was going to sing.

What do you mean before he left for work again? Maria he had just left the house when the accident happened.

I know. He went to work, and a few hours later he came home, and woke me up to tell me, then told me to go back to sleep, then a little while later I heard you at the door.

he didn't. Alex said worried about her. It was six thirty when he left the house the first time. He died at six thirty five.

no

Maybe you were just dreaming sweetheart.

I wasn't Maria shook her head. She wasn't. She knew it. Alex kissed her forehead.

I'll go get you something to eat. He got up and walked out of the room and Maria just sat there.

He wasn't really there. But he was. She touched him, he told her. It couldn't have been a dream.

  
Maria walked onto the stage and took a deep breath. They were in Vegas. Alex and a very pregnant Isabel sat in a booth with Maria's son, Devin. Taking a deep breath she began singing.

I wished I was smarter, I wished I was stronger.  
I wished I love Jesus, the way my wife does.  
I wish it had been easier, instead of any longer.  
I wished I could have stood where you have been proud,  
that won't happen now, that won't happen now.

There's a whole lot of singing that never gonna be heard,  
Disappearing everyday without so much as a word somehow.  
Think I broke the wings off that little songbird,  
She's never gonna fly to the top of the world right now.  
Top of the world.

I don't have to answer any of these questions.  
Don't have no God to teach me no lessons.  
I come home in the evening, sit in my chair.  
One night the called me for supper, but I never got up,  
I stayed right there in my chair.

I wished I'd a known you, wished I'd a shown you,  
All the things I was on the inside.  
I'd pretend to be sleeping, when you come in, in the morning  
To whisper good-bye, go to work in the rain.  
I don't know why, don't know why.

Cause everyone's singing, we just wanna be heard.  
Disappearing every day without so much as a word somehow.  
Wanna grab a hold of that little song bird,  
Take her for a ride to the top of the world right now.  
Whoa. Whoa. To the top of the world.

The audience clapped and Maria smiled faintly, and her eyes settled on her family. Devin stood on Alex's lap yelling and clapping for her. Isabel held the video camera, then she saw Michael. Standing behind them, clapping. He wasn't really there, but he promised he'd go with her everywhere. I love you.' She mouthed before walking off stage.

Mrs. Guerin? Maria looked up.

I'm Sarah Browne. A talent scout, and you were amazing. We need to talk. This is what Michael wanted for her.

Thank you Michael. She whispered quietly.

The End


End file.
